My Insurance Does Not Cover Ninjas
by lostmymuchness17
Summary: First Fanfic  Ugh! What have I gotten myself into! I thought my sister adopting 14 kittens was a bad idea! Now loo at the mess I'm in! Now I have to take car of 14 ninja criminals from a fantasy show. Ugh my insurance is not going to be paying for this.
1. Chapter 1

My Insurance Does Not Cover Ninjas

Characters

Name: Rosaline Scotts

Age: 20

Hair: Long up to mid thigh, Brown with carmel highlights

Eyes: Dark Purple

Height: 5'6

Weight: 135 lbs

Favorites:

Color Purple

Animal Dogs

Music Paramore Joe Hisaishi Danny Elfman Flyleaf

Books Nicholas Sparks The Hunger Games Howl's Moving Castle

Shows Fullmetal Alchemist Brothehood D. Gray Man Psych White Collar

Flowers Pink Roses Water Lillies Jasmine

Movies Disney Hayao Miyazaki Tim Burton

Hobbies Reading Writing Mixing Music DJing Surfing Dancing

Place of Work: Outdoor Restaurant/Cafe as a Waitress

Pairing: Itachi

Friendships: Karin, Pein, Konan, Sasuke, Kakazu,

Residency: Maui Hawaii 2 miles off the coast

Name: Clara Scotts

Age: 16

Hair: Short Pixie style cut, Brown with red streaks

Eyes: Purple

Height: 5'4

Weight: 130 lbs

Favorites:

Color Red

Animal Cats

Music Ke$ha Nicki Minaj 3Oh!3 Cobra Starship Drew Seeley

Books Twilight Harry Potter

Shows FMAB Soul Eater Leverage House MD Jersey Shore Pretty Little Liars

Flowers Red Roses Iris Cherry Blossoms

Movies Step Up Another Cinderella Story Footloose Dirty Dancing Horror movies

Hobbies Dancing Drawing Painting Surfing

Place of Work: Dance Studio as a Secretary

Pairing: Suigetsu or Sasuke

Friendships: Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, Jugo

Name: Abigail "Abby" Scotts

Age: 4

Hair: Long mid back, Mix of Brown and Golden

Eyes: Golden with Purple flecks

Body: 3'5

Weight: 40 lbs

Favorites:

Color Orange and Green

Animal Cats

Music Selena Gomez The Wiggles Disney Joe Hisaishi

Books Grimms Brothers and Hans Christian Anderson Fairytales

Shows Good Luck Charlie Shake It Up Naruto Shippuden (she is going to be only one who knows who they Akatsuki and Team Hebi are) FMAB Ouran High School Host Club Spongebob Squarepants

Flowers White Daisies Evening Primrose Hawaiian Orchid

Movies Hayao Miyazaki Disney

Hobbies Painting Drawing Surfing Dancing Photography

Place to Hang Out: Pudge's cove

Friendships: Basically all of them

Summary of the Girls Life

The Scotts girls used to live with parents in Hawaii for 3 years until their parents both died in a car accident one night. They still live at the house with Rosaline as Clara and Abby's guardian but her Aunt is constantly fighting for custody over the two younger sisters. They have a social worker who checks up on them twice a month unless a situation comes up. Their parents left them enough money to get by. So what does the future have in store for them in the next few months? Well you have to read to find out!

Talking

_Thinking _

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own anything except for the plot and my OC characters. All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. So please don't sue me. ^.^**

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Chapter 1

"Clara, get downstairs now! You need to get ready for school already!" I shouted upstairs to my younger sister. It was my responsibility to wake her up since I always woke up at 5:30 to make breakfast for my two younger sisters Clara and Abby. Abby could sleep in for about another hour but the teenager of the house…

"Clara! Get your lazy little butt out of bed now! If you don't I'm going to get a bucket of freezing cold ocean water and dump it on you," I yelled.

"Would you shut up. I swear you make my gym teacher seem like a normal person. And besides since when am I lazy? You should look at yourself more often," came Clara's response as she stalked into the room with a scowl set on her face. I sighed and then looked up at her. "Please just eat your breakfast Clara. I need to leave as soon as I can so that I can pick up a few things before the social worker comes."

"Whatevs, I'm not gonna be here anyway." I shot Clara a confused glance before she sighed and gave me a weird look, "I have my dance class today remember?" I mentally slapped myself and said "Oh yeah, now I remember. That means I have to pick up Abby from hula lessons. That's kinda cutting it close but I guess I can make it so that dinner is done before that. By the way since we are talking about Abby do you have any idea what I should get her for her birthday? It's in two days and she still hasn't told me what she wants to do or who to invite." Clara gave me a sad smile and shook her head at me. I sighed. '_What am I going to do? She can't just not have any friends her entire life and Pudge just doesn't cut it for me.' _I happened to glance up at the clock and see that it was almost 7:30. "Crap. Clara you need to scoot your little butt out of here. You have like 5 minutes to get to school!" I grabbed her out of her chair and started dragging her out the door. "But what about my lunch!" '_Shoot I forget to make her one' _I grabbed my purse and pulled out a five dollar bill and threw it at her as I walked out the door. "Here now get your butt to school pronto missy. I better not here about you being late or getting in trouble today. I don't have time for it." Clara ran out the door and down the front porch stairs yelling as she went "Yeah, yeah, yeah I love you too."

I smiled and closed the door and went into the living room. I started to think of things that I could get Abby and after a half an hour of few ideas I decided to just ask her what she would want for her birthday. I got up from the Lay-Z-Boy chair (A/N I do not own this either) and went up to Abby's room. I quietly opened up the door and looked at the bed for my adorable younger sister. Not seeing her in bed I quietly opened the door and walked in slowly. I heard a loud "Rawr " come out from behind me and then a light weight fell on me. I smiled and looked behind my back to see my younger sister hanging on to my back. "Morning Rosey-chan!" I smiled at the nickname she had given me. "Good morning Abby. Are you hungry?" "Yeah piggyback ride down to breakfast! Go piggy Goooooo!" "Hey! Is the piggy thing supposed to imply something?"

She giggled as I walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. I set her down on a stool by the counter. As she made her oatmeal I asked her "Abby what do you want for your birthday?" Abby looked at me for a few seconds before she answered me. "I want a kitten." I groaned inwardly to myself as the thought of kittens did not really please me in the slightest. Seeing the look on my face Abby quickly started to plead her case "I promise that I'll take care of it and be responsible for it! You won't even know it's around I'll keep it in my room. Besides as much as I love Baxter I just need a pet that won't drool all over me Rosey." I sighed and thought it over for a bit before telling her "Okay but it is your responsibility to clean the litter box and make sure that it gets fed." I swear that my ears almost fell off in the next few minutes of fan girl like screaming that came from my little sister. I had to hold my ears for a good minute after wards just to get the ringing to stop. "Thank you Rosey-chan! When can we get it?" I looked up at the clock which said that it was about 10:30 and answered "How about tomorrow afternoon when Clara gets out of dance practice seeing as there is too much going on today. Now why don't you go down to Pudge's cove and play a little before your hula class." Abby nodded her head and ran upstairs to get on her swimsuit while I grabbed her bag and put her hula gear in it as well as her disposable camera and her cell phone. **(A/N okay I know that four year olds don't normally have a cell phone but c'mon if you were running around everywhere don't you think your parents would want to make sure you were safe?)**

5 minutes later Abby came running downstairs, grabbed her bag, and ran out the front door while I yelled a quick goodbye to her. I heard her scream back a goodbye and then a quick yell about Baxter's slobber. For the next 4 hours I cleaned up around the house and started to cook dinner since we eat early because of my job. I then decided to read for a half hour before I had to pick up Abby.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**Author's Note**

**Okay so what do you think of the first chapter? I want your honest opinion on how it is and what you think. A few things that I need your help with. One I need you guys to help me decide who Clara should end up with. And numero dos the first person to review this will have their OC put in and their choice of a pairing to go with them except for Itachi, Sasuke, or Suigetsu for obvious reasons so please, please, please R&R for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Alright thank you so much to everyone who read my story. You don't know how much it means for me to hear from you guys. Also a special thank you to Deidara's Dragon who was my first reviewer so she will get her character put in**

**Name: Kanon**

**Age: 17**

**Looks: dirty brown waist long hair that covers her left eye. Usually wears half shirts and rock revival jeans. Around five foot five and has sea foam blue eyes.**

**Personality: loves blowing things up, playing matchmaker, detective stuff, and being crazy. She fiddles with technology and builds new things out of old computer parts. And has a weakness for guys with long hair. Whenever something bad happens she yells "I blame itachi!" whenever she does something embarrassing happens she yells "I was possessed with the shadow stitch jutsu thingy!" (Lol this is my real personality...just more confidence..."**

**Pairing: Deidara**

**Disclaimer **

**I do not nor will I ever own Naruto. I also do not own anything mentioned such as books games or music**

I was reading one of my favorite stories called _A Walk To Remember _by Nicholas Sparks when I got a phone call from Clara's high school. I picked it up and started talking to the school secretary "Hello this is the Scott's residents. May I ask who is calling?"

"Hello Ms. Scotts this is the school calling we need you to come pick up your sister Clara. She got into another fight in her class."

I inwardly groaned. "Alright please make sure that she stays in the office and tell her that I am coming to pick her up right now."

I hung up the phone and hurriedly got dressed to go. This was starting to became a regular thing with here and honestly I thought she needed to do more than just dance. Just as I was about to get out of the house the phone rang again. I was going to let it just ring but then it would bug me if I didn't pick it up so against my better wishes I answered it.

"Hey this is Rosaline Scotts. May I ask who is calling?"

"Hey Rosaline. This is your sister's dance instructor. I need you to come and pick up your sister. She was late today and then she got into a fight with one of the other students and I need you to come and pick her up."

_Okay really two fights in one day next we're going to have an all out brawl in our house._

"All right I'll be there as soon as I can."

_Time Skip (Too lazy to right out the entire pick up of both sisters)_

When we got home I was just about ready to kill my sisters. Clara had apparently had a disagreement with her math teacher about how math is just one big fat lie (**A/N It really is. I know that I will probably never use it after high school ever again.**) This ended up in her getting kicked out of the class and afterward she got in a fight with another girl over her anime love. Clara getting into a fight didn't concern me as much as the one that Abby got into. Abby had gotten called a freak by another little girl in her class and she ended up hitting and biting her over it. As soon as I unlocked the door I grabbed them both by the shoulders to prevent them from running upstairs to their rooms. I dragged them both into the living room while they were kicking and screaming. I had almost gotten to the couch to drop them on it when I heard the doorbell ring. I cringed having forgotten that the social worker was coming today. I gave them both 'The Look of Doom' before I went and answered the door.

Putting on my best smile I said "Hello-" and then abruptly stopped due to the enormous man in a business suit that just so happened to be standing there. My eyes widened just at the sight of him and I wondered how a man like him could be a social worker. Seriously I had to wonder for a few seconds if he was a part of the mafia or something instead of a social worker. I thought he could be on steroids which got me to thinking that he either had a high and squeaky voice or his ahem 'family jewels' were very ….. you know what I am not going to go there. Oh look he's talking….

"Hello Miss Scotts my name is Mr. Silver," he said in a deep voice. Well looks like the first option is out of the question. Okay then. "I am here for our appointment and to inspect the house. Do you mind if I come in and talk to your sisters."

"Sure not a problem at all. They should both be on the couch in the living room." I led him over to the room. Upon arriving however I saw that only one sister was there. I groaned and turned back to the social worker saying "I'll be right back I need to go find my sister. Clara do you know where she is by any chance?"

"I think she ran up to her room but I can't be sure. If she's not there check the laundry room."

"Thanks. You can go ahead and start Mr. Silver; I'll only be a minute." I saw him nod his head as I ran upstairs and checked her room. After looking everywhere she could possibly be I ran into the laundry room. I saw her sitting and playing with one of her dolls. So I snuck up on her and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back into the room.

"Here's Abby. She was in the laundry room playing with her doll."After that things went pretty smoothly and Mr. Silver soon left.

"All right then you two here's the deal. I was going to ground you both but I decided that since that interview went alright I guess you both can get off Scott free." I paused while they both gave a little cheer. "And since tomorrow we are going to be picking out Abby's gift aka your kittens, you both need to be especially good while I am at work. Clara you can invite your friend Kanon while you're at it to help us pick it out."

"Thanks Rosaline. I'll make sure Abby gets to bed on time." I smiled at Clara then gave Abby a peck on the cheek before walking out to my Jeep and going to work.

**POV Switch Clara**

I couldn't believe that Rosaline had finally decided to let us get a kitten. I mean I love Baxter and all but I had always thought that cats were better. They for one do not slobber all over you when you give them a hug. So after putting on _Howl's Moving Castle_ (**A/N Awesome movie by the way I love Calcifer**)for Abby I decided to call my most awesome best friend in the entire world Kanon and invite her to come pick up the kitty with us tomorrow. Kanon loves anime just like me though our favorites tend to differ her favorite being Naruto Shippuden while mine is Ouran High School Host Club though I do know what Naruto is.

_Conversation Text_

_Me: Hey Kanon it's your best bud!_

_Kanon: Hey Clara! How you doing? Did your sister murder you when you got home and feed you to the social worker?_

_Me: Lol no we didn't even get yelled at. That was a huge shocker usually it happens all the time._

_Kanon: No way. As cool as your sister is I think that she acts like Itachi sometimes. I swear if he was real she should marry him. I would totally set them up even though he is the cause of everything bad._

_Me: You're probably right even though I really don't know that much about Itachi. I know more about your beloved DeiDei-chan than anyone else. Anyway wanted to know if you wanted to come and help us pick out our new kitty tomorrow for Abby's birthday? Who knows maybe there will be a few hot guys there while we are at it? _

_Kanon: :3 Totally coming! Since my mom is gone for the next two months she said I could get a few new pets so I'll get a few too!_

_Me: Alright see you tomorrow at 12 weirdo. :P_

_Kanon: I'll see you tomorrow. Look for the girl attempting to blow stuff up with clay. Later._

I sighed and went to tuck Abby into bed as I knew that we were going to have a long day tomorrow. Little did I know that today was probably the last normal day that any of us were going to see in a long while.

**Well there's my second chapter. Please review and please answer my poll. It should be up there for a while because Rome was not built in a day aka people do not fall in love all at once unless you are in a Nicholas Sparks book or something like that. I am going to try and post my third chapter either tomorrow or on Monday whenever I get around to it. Thank you and see you next week America. Goodnight folks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer**

**Okay today I am going to steal one of my most favorite person in the entire world to do my disclaimer so hit it Greedling**

**Greedling: Shut up you can't tell me what to do. I want to be ruler of the entire world and soon I will-**

**Clara: Yeah Yeah Yeah just get on with it already! We don't need to hear the little rant already.**

**Greedling: -_-() You just totally ruined it. Fine lostmymuchness17 does not own anything Naruto or any references to anything anyone might know in this chapter so please don't sue her.**

**Finally what you have all been waiting for here they are. Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you the one and only Akatsuki and Team Hebi. (In the background fan girls can be heard singing praises and screaming their names.) Okay Ladies calm down I know it takes a lot of control to not rape them where they stand but calm down. Now onward to the story.**

"Okay, I just have one question for all of you. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!"

This question came from one very furry and very pissed Jashinist. And yes you heard right so don't go and check how much sugar you have been eating for the past few hours although if you are starting to see dancing elephants you might want to stop.

"Hidan shut up for a minute would ya. If any of us knew we would have told Pein-sama the moment we woke up in this hell-hole of a box now wouldn't we," said the equally furry Kakuzu. All of the Akatsuki members were stuck as adorable and furry little kittens in a cardboard box that was becoming very cramped with each passing second. Tobi was running around screaming that he was a good boy while Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame were trying to figure out who to put the blame on (here's a hint he usually wears an orange mask). Pein , Konan and Zetsu were calmly discussing the matter in hushed whispers while the quiet members of the group aka Itachi, Sasori, and Kakuzu were just staring at the chaos going on around them.

Finally after hearing quiet enough of the chaos going on around him, Pein finally decided to put a stop to it. "Enough," yelled the usually calm leader of the group causing everyone to shut up and look at him "Thank you. Now does anyone know anything that might have be important as to why we are now kittens?" Everyone was silent until finally Tobi being Tobi of course raised his hand … er paw in the air, started waving it around in the air like he just didn't care (honestly he really didn't care at the moment, as a matter of fact he kept smacking his beloved sempai in the face), and shouting at the top of his little kitty lungs "Tobi knows Leader-sama, Tobi knows. Pick Tobi, pick Tobi!" Deidara had a an annoyed tick mark on his head that kept on growing with each smack in the face until finally he yelled "Tobi! Shut! The! Hell! Up! Un!" Tobi instantly stopped his screaming and whispered, "Sorry sempai." Pein gave an annoyed sigh. "Tobi, what exactly do you remember?" asked a very stoic human turned puppet turned kitten Sasori, who was starting to lose his patience. There was a long pause with everyone looking at Tobi intensely waiting for his reply.

"Tobi forgot now."

There was a long pause before the Akatsuki (minus Itachi, Pein, Konan, and Zetsu) all started attacking poor kitten Tobi for a good ten minutes (actually only one seeing as how he escaped within the first minute). As this was going on no one heard the footsteps that came to the box they were in or the shadow that had suddenly appeared above them until it was too late.

"Why hello there little kittens," said a deep voice causing the Akatsuki to look up.

Right above them was the local veterinarian on the island. "Well aren't you guys a bunch of weird little kitties. You look like you were owned by the same person as those other four kittens that I picked up this morning. Let's take you over to the office and see if we can get you adopted." With that said he picked up the box of the now meowing (Tobi, Kisame, and Zetsu), hissing (Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu), and the just plain unimpressed (Pein, Itachi, Sasori, and Konan) kittens.

When they got to the office, the vet rolled them out of the box and put them in one of the many cages in the room. After much complaining and Hidan cussing up a storm and promising to sacrifice the poor vet to Jashin they finally took a look at their surroundings. As they were looking around Itachi happened to notice the four kittens in the corner of the cage which looked highly familiar especially the black one with the cockatoo styled fur and red eyes. '_Oh crap this is not good'_ was the thought that ran through Itachi's mind before said kitten did a running pounce. Which of course ended up with Sasuke landing eagle spread on the ground where Itachi used to stand causing everyone to notice Team Hebi.

"You, un!" shouted the pissed off Deidara who looked ready to kill Sasuke. This started off a chain of glaring going something like this:

Suigetsu and Kisame glare off

Sasuke glaring at Itachi

Deidara glaring at Sasuke

Karin glaring at Deidara

And Hidan glaring at Kakuzu but does that one really surprise anyone.

Since everyone was distracted by this fiasco, no one noticed the four girls that came into the room.

**POV Switch Rosaline**

As we walked into the animal shelter's cat section, I could hear tons of meowing and hissing coming from one of the cages in specific. And man were those little kittens freaky, I mean c'mon who dyes their cats pink, orange, and blue. There was even a schizophrenic cat that was split black and white down the middle. How does a kitten have a multiple personality? Don't ask me. Clara and I exchanged a look telling me that she felt the same way as me. Weirded out and ready to book it out the door. Of course these thoughts were pushed out of my mind when I heard a screams that would put a Jonas Brothers concert to shame. Kanon and Abby were screaming something about someone named Akatsuki and Hebi. This caused all 14 kitties in the cage to jump along with me and Clara.

"OMJ okay I totally call the blonde and silver kittens for sure. The blonde one looks just like my future husband, Deidara-chan!" screamed Kanon.

"Well I want the Team Hebi kitties. They look so kawaii!" screamed Abby.

"Screw your duck butt kitties kiddo. Deidara-chan totally owns your Sas-gay any day!" said Kanon.

"Would both of you please shut up for a moment!" thankfully Clara was able to scream and calm them down. I rubbed my temples and said, "Thank you Clara. Now Abby I will not pretend to know who you and Kanon are talking about but I will say this, you are only supposed to be getting a kitten not a kitten army. Now why don't you come over her and look instead for a normal kitten."

Instead of doing this, Abby walked over to me and Clara, looked us straight in the face, and proceeded to give us puppy dog eyes that would make Honey-sempai look like he was scowling. I want to make a point of saying that I tried to resist the eyes, I really did. But somehow Abby was able to convince me and Clara to adopt three a piece while she and Kanon adopted four. Here's how it went:

Me- large black kitten w/ red eyes, blue female kitten, orange kitten w/gray spots

Clara- black kitten w/ orange face, blue fish kitten, black and white mental kitten

Kanon- blonde kitten, silver kitten, red kitten, and stitched kitten

Abby- small black kitten w/ red eyes, hot pink kitten, white kitten, large orange kitten

After we had sorted this all out and done the paperwork, we got them into two different crates with seven to each one. Most of the kittens separated and went in on their own until we got to a loud, violent, and hissing kitten that no matter what we did would just not go in. He was just a little pain in the ass the entire time and finally we had to get Abby to try and pick him up. My orange kitten hissed at the silver pain which for some reason made him stop when Abby picked him up. I hope Kanon knows what she's getting herself into. Wait a minute she is constantly trying to blow things up in honor of some future husband of hers so maybe this will work out well for her. The drive back to our house was very loud with either tons of hissing and meowing or the other girl's screams of kawaii every five minutes. Needless to say I needed an aspirin by the time we got home.

**Yeah so there you go. There's chapter three. Finally I got the Akatsuki in there. Next chapter will be the naming of them so send me as many crazy names as you can think of. Also please keep voting for my poll about SuigetsuxClara or SasukexClara. Please review my story. Virtual cookies to those who do any of these three things.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry Sorry Sorry! I know I am late to doing this and I apologize profusely. I did not mean for it to be this late. I have had a lot to do as of late and I just got back from camp recently. So here take Duck butt fan girls …. Okay you guys can have Sasori instead because who wants a kid who has duck butt for hair. Okay without further a due here is THE GREAT NAMING OF THE KITTENS!**

When we got home I decided to set the ground rules first before anyone could get out of the car. I locked the doors and turned around trying to put on the most serious look I could. That was kind of an impossibility for me based on the fact that I cannot put on a straight face with anything cute or funny going on around me. And let me tell you the kittens and my sisters plus Kanon were are all looking pretty adorable right about now. I went into serious mode and said "Okay girls and adorable kittens time for the ground rules. Rule number one for the girls you watch your kittens. If they get introuble you get them out of it. Rule number two if you give them human food that makes you hyper I will murder you. I have to deal with hyper you guys most of the time. I cannot live with hyper kitties. That would be such a drag. (**A/N Haha Shikamaru moment**). Rule number three and this one is for you kitties, if I see any scratched furniture, ruined carpet, or chewed through earbuds you will get either A) kicked out or B) which is even worse than that I will give you to our Aunt Sadie who is notorious for dressing up cats and dogs in outfits. She does this to us to but I think now that we have you guys that is going to stop very soon so is everybody clear on the rules." I got a huge collective nod from everyone including the cats. '_Okay didn't know cats could understand people or nod. Heck maybe I'm the cat whisperer.' _I thought to myself as everyone got out of my car.

After getting the kittens into the house we let them loose and watched as they curiously looked around at their new home. I had to admit it was pretty funny to watch them all jump up in the air when Clara turned on the TV full blast. After 5 minutes of watching this go on I finally decided that it was time to name them so that I would be able to get them their stuff tomorrow.

"Okay girls get your kitties so that we can name them. I want to be able to get their stuff tomorrow. Abby you can go first because it is your birthday." I could not wait to hear the crazy names she would pick for them.

Abby picked up a small white kitten first and held him up in front of her. He looked at her for a moment before he seemed to smile at her. And boy did he have some sharp teeth. Abby looked at him and said, "Your name is Sharptooth because you have sharp teeth and it sound cool." (**A/N If you can guess what movie this is from kudos to you because I love these movies to death.**) She set Sharptooth down and picked a small hot pink cat. The small kitten seemed to have glasses and she meowed up at Abby. "your name will be pink lemonade because of how your fur looks." Pink lemonade looked a little put off by her name but hey when you are getting named by a five year old what are you going to do. The huge orange cat came up and sat in Abby's lap. She looked down and started petting him. " For some reason I want to say Larry so that will be your name. And lastly Mr. Black Cat you will be known as Batman!" The Batman got up very slowly and went over to our corner and started going emo. All the other kittens except for my black one were either smirking, snickering, or laughing if cats can even do that.

While this was all going on Kanon picked up the stitched kitten and held him in front of her face saying "You my new slave will be called Stitch. Hope you're not as obnoxious and crazy as the one from the movies. Oh and if you suddenly sprout two more arms I will hurt you." She smirked at Stitch who was thrashing about wildly to get out of her grip and when he did he ran to join Batman in the emo corner. The silver kitten next to him was laughing his little heart out until Kanon picked him up. "Well mister if you think it's so funny your name will be Bunny just to make your name the worst out of them all!" She then started to laugh evilly and Bunny was hissing at her for creating this evil name. I smirked at him because he did bring this upon himself. Next up was he red kitten who up until the naming of Bunny had been very stoic toward everything. As he was placed in her lap he just stared at her while she decided on a name. After about a minute of thinking "Your name is Elmo after a cute red furry monster. I hope to God that you are ticklish." Since the fuzzy Elmo did not know who he was named after he just crawled out of Kanon's lap quietly. "And last but definitely not least is my little blonde guy who shall be named Bomberman. I hope you like it little guy." This being said Kanon picked up Bomberman and started hugging him to death.

Clara and Abby were laughing throughout this entire ordeal and had finally calmed down enough to start naming Clara's kittens. Now Clara had always been pretty, how should I put this.

She sucks at naming animals and always gives boy pets very weird names. So I really wanted to see how this was going to go. Her first victim, I mean, kitten was the black one with the orange swirly face. Clara took one look at the energetic little ball of fuzz and stated "You remind me of lollipops and gumdrops for some reason so that will be your name Lollipop." Lollipop seemed to be satisfied with his new name and started purring and nuzzling into her. Clara put Lollipop on her head and then picked up the huge blue kitten that looked like a shark. I was shocked Clara could even pick him up. "Your name will be Godzilla because you are one huge kitty." Really Clara, you couldn't have named the poor thing Jaws or a shark related name no he had to be a lizard. Needless to say the emo corner soon had a new member named Godzilla. Lastly was the split schizophrenic kitten who looked a little scared of the prospect of a new name. Clara put him in her lap and said "You shall be Cannibal after the awesome song by Ke$ha. One day I will let you hear her and her wildness." I rolled my eyes. "Clara really. That song is so embarrassing and weird just like Ke$ha." I stated.

Well now it was my turn and it looked like my turn to name my kitties. I decided that the orange kitten that seemed to be the leader would go first. "Okay Mr. Leader your new name will be Alpha because you seem to be top cat around here. And your girlfriend's name will be Lily because of that white spot that looks like a flower." Okay they seemed fine with the names but was it just me or were they blushing when I called Lily Alpha's girlfriend. Oh well. "And lastly Mr. Blackie I think you will be named Shadow if that is all right with you." Shadow seemed to nod at my name for him and was okay with it.

**Alright there it is. Sorry about the sudden ending but I wanted to get this done. So R&R and vote please. Oh and for those of you who vote other please state who in review or private message.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry that this has taken me so long but I have been busy with school and such. Senior year and all! I cannot wait to graduate. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.**

It had been a week since we had gotten the kittens and let me tell you not only did they look weird but they acted weird too. Let me list off what was so strange about them.

For starters the cats seemed to split into groups. Now normally this would not seem strange to me that kittens were forming their own little packs. What creeped me out was the fact that they seemed to hold little meetings. Whenever they thought the girls and I weren't looking they would get into circles and start meowing to each other. Also the bigger of the two groups seemed to split up into teams of two and they were always the same. They tended to go Stitch and Bunny, Elmo and Bomberman, Lollipop and Cannibal, Godzilla and Shadow, and Alpha and Lily.

Second thing that was weird about these cats was the fact that they were more human like then normal cats. Like whenever Kanon and Abby watched their favorite show Naruko something or other, the cats seemed to almost know that because whenever it comes on they immediately hush up and just stare at the TV. Heck even Lollipop seems to shut up and trust me you can hear Lollipop across the island.

Thirdly there is no normal cat behavior within them….. okay excluding Lollipop and on occasion Sharptooth. The cats were not that curious about anything and everything. They didn't get scared often or scratch up the furniture except for Bunny who I personally thought was a little devil in disguise. Also they were almost too human like. Shadow, Alpha, Lily and Batman kept trying to read my books. Bunny, Bomberman, Sharptooth, Godzilla, and Cannibal seemed to be little perverts in disguise. I had caught them more than once trying to sneak a peek at me, Clara, or Kanon. But soon after Lily and Pink Lemonade started standing by the bathroom door whenever we went in so we were safe.

I had discussed this with both Kanon and Clara though neither of them saw anything wrong with it so for now we just shook it off as normal kitty behavior. Besides we had to start getting ready for a very scary time of the year.

"Girls we need to talk," I said to the three lazy bums who were sitting on the couch. They continued watching the TV along with the pervert and hyper cats. The few cats that were not perverts or hyper actually had the decency to look up at me. I sighed annoyed at them from the lack of paying attention when it was a big deal. I finally got fed up of them ignoring me and decided to yell it out.

"Girls."

"…"

"GIRLS."

"…."

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, LAZY BUMS ON MY COUCH WE NEED TO TALK OR SO HELP ME THERE WILL BE NO TV IN THIS HOUSE FOR A WEEK."

Well that comment got their attention. Almost immediately all said lazy bums were in the kitchen standing at full attention. Hell even some of the cats looked a little scared while others just looked annoyed. Finally having their attention I put on a grimace and said," We are going to be having a visitor in three weeks. And it pains me to say it but it is THAT time of year again."

There was silence for about five seconds before Abby and Clara started to groan. Kanon just stood there looking a bit confused. So naturally Kanon being Kanon she had to ask.

"Who's coming?"

Clara looked over at her best friend. "Our Aunt Sadie and her oh so preciously stupid children, J.B. and Damien. J.B. is 16, he is just stupid as heck, and he is going to be a daddy to apparently. He knocked some girl up at their junior prom. Damien is 5 and he apparently never gets punished good enough because he is a little brat. Remember the restraunt story."

I groaned, "Please don't remind me. He was screaming and standing up in his chair and dear old Aunt Sadie tells him he was going to get a time out."

Kanon pulled a face "I hate parents like that who don't have the balls to spank their kids. I feel like going up to them and saying 'timeout let's try knockout ma'am. Don't just sit there spank that kid!'"

I laughed and then told them the rest of the news "So since she's coming you know what to do. Don't do anything that might get her to call in the social worker. Also we're going to have to clean the cats. If you haven't noticed they are getting a little ripe."

We all looked over at the cats, who were having their little group meeting times. I made eye contact with the others and we slowly started walking over there. It sort of looked like the scene in Snow White where the others six dwarves gang up and drag Grumpy to the bath. When we got over there we stood over them for a minute before Kanon yelled "For Narnia, For Aslan, and For the Twinkies!"

After the wild and crazy battle to get the kitties it was decided that me and Kanon would be the official washers while Abby and Clara would be drying and brushing the little fluff balls.

We carried the cats into my bathroom, dropped them on the floor and locked them in the room. I started the water while Konan decided which ones we would clean first. When I finished with the bath water which was really hot since I didn't want to fill up again I grabbed Stitch while Kanon picked up Bunny with a smirk. We smirked at each other and dropped the hissing cats into the water. I turned around for only a second before I heard a loud poof and smoke filled the room. I quickly turned around and was faced with two very handsome and very naked men. Needless to say in those short seconds my life suddenly became extremely complicated.

**And scene! I hope you like it. I was a little stuck on how I should have done it but I guess this will have to do. I will be trying to update as much as possible this week. Please vote on my poll and review. I love reviews. Also for all of you seniors graduating this year write it in a review! Look out world here we come! Also message me if you have any scenarios you could see the Akatsuki in. I would love to see your opinions and maybe I will use them. Lastly I am taking suggestions for one shots for characters in any anime as long as it is rated below T, has characters I know of or can research and you must tell me who the pairing is going to be. Original characters by you, me, or canon characters and please no yaoi or yuri. I don't really care for them and I can't write them at all, though I will do some on reactions of characters or something like that. So please review and may the force be with you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised here is chapter six. I hope you guys like it. Also for those of you who vote for other on the poll please write down who you are voting for. Thanks! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Rosaline, Abby, Clara and the plot. Kanon belongs to Deidara's Dragon.**

Okay for those of you who either were not paying attention in the last chapter or have forgotten already (cause believe me this is something that I will never forget) let us have a little flashback to five minutes ago.

Kanon and I had just dropped two out of the fourteen kittens that we had into the bathtub. I had turned around for all of five seconds when I had heard a _poof_ sound and the bathroom was filled with smoke and when I turned around there was no longer Stitch and Bunny. No instead there were two naked men standing in my bathtub.

So you got it?

Yes?

WELL CAN YOU EXPLAIN IT TO ME BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL DON'T GET HOW TWO KITTENS BECAME TWO MEN IN MY BATHTUB!

Now if it had just been me with the two kittens turned naked men I would have river danced my way straight to the loony bin. But since I was not alone (remember there is a five year old in the room) I grabbed Kanon (who for some reason looked incredibly happy), Clara (who looked just as frightened as I did), and Abby, making a break for the kitchen.

When we got there I let them go and looked at Kanon and Clara. Clara looked scared out of her mind while Kanon looked like a mix of happiness, shock, and for some reason a smidge of fan girlness. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down before saying,

"DOESANYONE NOW WHAT IN ALL OF NARNIA THAT WAS?"

"I know who they are," came the oh so intelligent answer from apparently the smartest of us all, the five year old. Abby sat there smiling while I waited for the rest of the explanation from her.

"They are Hidan and Kakuzu also known the Zombie Combo." She seemed pleased with herself as she said this and Kanon was nodding on the sidelines. I however needed more of an explanation. "That's great and all but how do you and apparently Kanon know who they are?"

Abby and Kanon's faces went from happy to shocked faster than you could say kittens. "You don't know who the Akatsuki are!" Me and Clara's faces remained as stoic as possible. Until of course we heard tons of voices yelling from up stairs and by the sound of it they were not happy. I looked at Clara who was obviously feeling the same way I was scared out of my mind. I didn't care if my youngest sister and my other sister's best friend knew them I did not like having strange people that used to be cats running around naked in my house.

"Okay here's the plan. Clara, you and Kanon are to stay here and watch after Abby while I go and see what this is all about. If you hear me scream you get to the car and get out of here." She nodded her head while Kanon and Abby started protesting. "I don't want to even hear it right now I am too concerned about your safety. If they turn out to be friendly then sure you can come out. Are they friendly?" I asked them. They both looked at each other with hesitant looks before Kanon answered.

"Well normally that would be a definite no, but I'm not really sure how they will react to us in this situation. They could want our help, they could just leave us alone, or they could-," at this I filled in the blank. I looked at them before heading upstairs to face the unexpected company we now had.

I tried to walk up the stairs as quietly as possible without making any noise. From the sounds of it these men were all too distracted to even notice me coming up. As I neared the door of the bathroom I could hear a few of them talking.

"Sempai! Sempai!"

"WHAT TOBI, UN!"

"Look Tobi is a boy see! Tobi always told Deidara-sempai that Tobi was a boy!" _Whoever this Tobi guy is he sounds really annoying. _There was a chorus of groans from inside the bathroom."And now everyone can see that Deidara-sempai really is a boy and not a girl just like everyone thinks!"

"TOBI! WHY I OUGHT TO-"

"Deidara-_sempai _shut your (flippin) mouth! We don't want to hear another (monkey flippin) word out of your (monkey flippin) mouth!" _Okay this guy has serious cussing issues. Mental note if I make it out keep him away from Abby. _

"Hidan, shut up." "(Flip) you Kakuzu! May Jashin kill you in the most painful way possible, especially if it should be by my hands!"

"I hate to break up this nice little chat but when are we going to alert the young lady outside that we know that she is there?" I gasped at this and turned to run but was quickly pulled back by something thin and black. I struggled to get away but to no avail.

When I got into the bathroom I saw that there were nine men who were in there. Looking around I also noticed that Abby's cats and Lily were still in there cat forms. Maybe they were actual cats. Yeah and maybe Voldemort is actually a sweet little princess and is giving out candy as we speak.

An orange haired man with tons of piercings started to speak, "Where are we woman?"

"My house on the island of Maui."

"…."

"Hawaii."

"….."

"In the United States of America?"

"….."

"On the continent of North America?"

"Oh for crying out loud it's on Planet Earth. Where have you been since the beginning of time? Pluto?"

"…Is this Hawaii near the Land of Fire?"

"...What the hell is a Land of Fire? Is that like a volcano or something?"

A young blonde boy (I assume, since he didn't have any boobs, either that or he was extremely flat) had to input something, "What are you, stupid, un? How do you not know where the Land of Fire is?"

I instantly felt my blood pressure go up. "Listen I don't know okay? All I know is that one second I have adorable cats and the next I have naked men in my bathroom so why don't we get a few things settled first before anymore questions alright? Please?"

They all looked at me for a minute before one of them with black hair and eyes spoke up. "If you don't mind Leader-sama I would like to get into some actual clothes." The orange haired man nodded and looked down at me, "If you could provide us some clothes it would be appreciated. Also could you change Konan and Karin back please? They wouldn't let any of us for obvious reasons."

I shook my head yes and then asked "What would you like me to do about the other three boys?"

"Kisame and Itachi will change them back just please get us some clothes."

I walked out of the bathroom and went to my room. I got the boxes of my dad's old clothes and decided just to bring it all with me. I also grabbed two outfits for Konan and Karin. When I got back it seemed as though all the men were down changing into well men again. I gave the box over to the leader,

"I hope these fit most of you and if it doesn't we'll go out and get you some. When you're done go and wait in the living room." I was answered with a whole bunch of confused looks. I sighed, "The room with the couches." After that I went into the bathroom wondering if today could get any worse. And knowing that it probably could.

**A/N Thank you for reading and thank you to those who have voted and reviewed. Reminder ** **please vote for your pairing and tell me somehow of who you would like it to be. Please Review. **


End file.
